


Korek

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Robots, Traffic Jams
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: I znowu scenka z życia, i znowu zabawa słowem i to taka, która mnie bawi, ale innych niekoniecznie. Cóż, życie.





	Korek

Droga, którą codziennie wracam z pracy, słynie ze swoich korków. Winę za nie ponosi przejazd kolejowy, zamykany często i na długo. Dzisiaj jednak jest w tym coś dziwnego: my stoimy, jak zwykle, ale samochody z naprzeciwka jadą bez przeszkód. Dopiero kiedy wreszcie ruszamy i po przebyciu kilkudziesięciu metrów musimy ominąć fragment jezdni otoczony barierkami, zza których obserwuje nas kilka par stalowoszarych oczu, wszystko staje się jasne. Tym razem to nie pociąg, tylko roboty drogowe. W dodatku jakiś kretyn zaprogramował je tak, że zamiast pracować stoją bezczynnie i gapią się na mijające je pojazdy!

Czasami naprawdę nie znoszę tych nawiedzonych informatyków...


End file.
